


nothing more magical

by blurryfaceimagines



Series: love isn't the same with everyone [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, M/M, artist!ori, best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines
Summary: loosely based off of an open tumblr prompt: 'There's nothing more magical than making art come alive under the tips of my fingers.'





	

As an artist, Ori believed that nothing fell on chance.

  
He didn't think like this _because_ he was an artist. Ori had instead learnt that it was through hard work and perseverance that a piece got completed- and that through pouring one's feelings and passion did a piece come to life.

  
No matter how many pieces he'd completed, he always found it enchanting to be able to bring to life visions in his head.

  
However, nothing could compare to the magic of unraveling his Bilbo on his fingers, with different coloured hues marking his body.

  



End file.
